48 Hours
by Lady-Miku-Akai
Summary: part 2 of the time trilogy. Reita and Uruha have just finished moving in together when a trip into town goes terribily wrong. Reita's been kidnapped by Uruha's old magic teacher Kyo. Now it's up to Kai and Uruha to save him, the catch? Only 48 hours
1. Chapter 1

Lady-Miku- I've had writers block for a while now, so this is the first time my inspiration's come back

Lady-Miku- I've had writers block for a while now, so this is the first time my inspiration's come back.

Takeru- Yup, cause I was on vacation any way R&R

Swift- She owns the plot nothing else!

Reita collapsed next to Uruha on the couch , they had just finished moving his things out of his apartment and in to Uruha's home. "Sheesh, I didn't think moving was this exhausting, even with the help of magic." He leaned his head on Uruha's shoulder.

Uruha just laughed, hugging Reita tightly and kissing him on the cheek. "Ne, it would be worse if I wasn't using my powers Rei-chan." He ruffled the other's hair as they sat together comfortably. "Lets go and get Ice cream my treat."

"Really?" Reita perked up immediately a huge grin on his face. Uruha just nodded smiling at his childish behavior, Reita may have been twenty but sometimes he could act like a seven year old kid. "Let's go then!"

Uruha chuckled as he teleported them to the forest's edge. "Come on then." He and Reita walked hand in hand down the street towards the Ice cream shop in town. It had been two days since the incident in the forest and people were starting to wonder where the young farm hand had disappeared to.

As they walked Uruha could hear the whispers of people they passed, things like 'who is that with Reita', and 'where has that boy been?' were all around them. As they walked in to the shop, Reita started to laugh. Uruha looked up to see Reita's friend from the other day standing behind the counter. "Hey Aoi, I didn't know you worked here." Reita looked at him a huge grin on his face.

Aoi sent him a death glare. "Just because you're strong and can be a farm hand for a job doesn't mean everyone is." He snapped the looked over at Uruha and smiled. "So what brings you here?"

"Hey! Stop flirting with my Boyfriend!" Reita pulled Uruha into a hug. Uruha and Aoi just laughed at him. "What?"

"I know he's your boyfriend, I just like teasing you." He smiled and leaned on the counter. "Now what do you want?" They ordered their ice cream and sat outside eating it at one of the picnic tables.

Kai who was walking by noticed the two sitting there, and walked over. "Hey! Reita!" Reita turned and waved towards his white mage friend.

"Kai! How are you doing?" He smiled as the other took a seat next to him. "Has anyone started to get suspicious about me being gone yet?"

"Only the whole town, it's a ruckus right now, I mean you gone for two days and then showing up with some strange guy. In their minds it's pretty suspicious." Kai looked over at Uruha intently. "He hasn't tried anything on you has he?"

"No, no, of course not Kai!" Reita looked at his friend hurt he wouldn't trust his sense of judgment about things. "He's actually been really helpful when I was moving my things."

"I'm only evil half the time thank you, and that's only when people endanger me or the people I care about and tick me off." He replied coolly finishing the last of his ice cream. "We should probably be getting back, I've got a bad feeling about something."

"What about Aoi and Kai will they be okay?" Reita looked up at him his blue eyes filled with concern. "I'm not coming unless their safe too."

"What about Aoi and Kai?" Aoi asked walking out just having finished his shift. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, just come on I'll explain later." The clear sky suddenly was filled with dark clouds and the winds picked up. "We need to go now!"

A streak of lightening hit a tree about five feet from Aoi. "I second that idea!" He ran up and grabbed on to Uruha's cloak. "Please can we go?"

We need to get to the edge of the town, there's a anti-teleportation barrier surrounding the town, and I can't get us out of here other wise." They set off running towards the edge of town. Another bolt of lightening struck in front of them, once the smoke cleared about ten feet off stood a man. He was wearing all black and a mask covered his nose and mouth. "Well, well, well, fancy seeing you out of the darkling woods Kouyou." He laughed suddenly; it was the laugh of a mad man.

Lady-miku- Dun dun dun!

Takeru- Nice stop point….

Nara- Cliff hanger!


	2. Chapter 2

Lady-Miku- sweat drop Well uh, sorry about the cliffy last time

Lady-Miku- sweat drop Well uh, sorry about the cliffy last time

Takeru- Has a frying pan ready

Lady-Miku-What's the frying pan for?

Takeru-So I can cook using flames

Maya-And when do I come in?

Lady-Miku- shoves Maya back in closet They aren't suppose to know about you yet! Now shut up and stay in there.

VampireSho-What am I doing here?

Lady-Miku- I don's know what are you doing here?

Gackt-Just get on with it already

Lady-Miku- R&R, and I own nothing

"Kyo." Uruha growled under his breath taking a spell casting stance. "What do you want!"

"Nothing more than to reclaim what is rightfully mine, you!" He assumed a similar stance. "Just like before!"

"I'm no longer the naïve young mage I was then Kyo, in case you haven't noticed." Uruha began to cast a spell chanting one of the many ancient incantations he had learned over the years. "Tora come forth!"

A large white tiger appeared by his side. A collar was around both their necks connected by a silver chain. The tiger assumed the form of a male with black hair. "You called me master." He assumed a fighting stance as well.

"You finally mastered a sprit summons, but I'm still the master here. A student can never out do their master, you should remember you have the scars to prove it little rebel." Kyo laughed harshly as a large demon like beast appeared beside him. It took the form of a male with red hair.

"It's been a while since you've called me my master." Reita started looking from one to the other and back again. "I'm ready to do your will."

"As submissive as always, your still the same Die." It was Uruha's spirit whom he had called Tora. "Uruha-samma, do you think it's safe to let the humans watch?"

"I can't do anything about it unless Kai will let me into him mind so I can tell him where to go and how to get there." He whispered back just loudly enough for the others to hear him. Kai looked at him, and nodded. _'Okay listen, go around to one of the side roads and head into the forest. Once you're their head for the very center, the mansion is protected by magic but it should appear for Reita if it doesn't I'll be along shortly to let you in.'_ Kai took off running beckoning the other two to follow.

"Die after them, don't let them escape." He reassumed his demon form and landed in front of them blocking their path. "I would enjoy it if you stayed to see your friend suffer his punishment for running away."

"Uruha what's he talking about?" Reita asked looking at the younger sorcerer confused. "What does he mean running away?"

"At one point I was Kyo student, he taught me magic as well as most of the arcane and potions I know. When I turned twenty he decided I would be his lover too, see I'd never been with anyone before so I though sure why not. Only I didn't know Kyo's real intent, he only wanted me for my body." Uruha looked away from Reita ashamed. "So I ran off and changed my name. I returned to my parents, and after I told them what had happened, they set up barriers so Kyo would be unable to find me."

"That's horrible! It's no wonder you specialize in love charms, now I understand." Kai muttered softly feeling a wave a guilt coming back at him. "I'm sorry."

"What's done is done Kai, I forgive you. You didn't know any better, because my family was the only ones that knew about it." Uruha looked over at him a gentle smile playing his lips. "If you honestly want to make it up to me, help me win this."

"But I-I don't know any black magic!" Kai looked at him shocked. '_What on earth are you thinking!'_

Uruha sent him a sly smile. _'We're both good at barriers, it'll be a better defense from Kyo's magic. He's still stronger than me.'_ "Come on Kai, you know I don't know any white magic. I'll need a barrier caster. I'm offense, your defense." Then Kai realized what he was doing, he was giving Kyo a ploy to attack them.

"Reita, Aoi stay out of this. Neither of you have magic running through your veins. You'll only get hurt, or end up getting one of us killed." He walked back over to Uruha and stood behind him. "Aoi, make sure Reita doesn't do anything stupid."

"Don't worry Kai-chi! I'll keep him safe!" Aoi gave him the thumbs up with a smile. Then looking up at Die muttered. "But who's gonna protect me from him."

Aoi and Reita watched at the two black sorcerers started to hurl spells at one another. "You've gotten better Kouyou, but not good enough." He sent a blast of flames towards Uruha, the barrier shattered and Kai, Uruha, and Tora flying. Tora reassumed his white tiger form, a link in the chain shattered, and he rushed at Kyo.

"Uruha!! Kai!!" Reita ran towards him seeing his lover and his friend lying on the ground injured. He knelt down next to Uruha his eyes welling up with tears. "Are you alright?"

"Aww how sweet little Kouyou found himself a human lover. I'll take you with me, perhaps he'll fight a little harder when his beloved's life is at stake." He smiled cruelly. "Die grab him and lets go. You, tell him he has forty-eight hours to rescue his little lover, better hurry though the clock is ticking!"

"No! Uruha! Help!" Reita was struggling and screaming as he tried to get lose from Dei's claws. "Uruha!"

Lady-Miku-Wow, I'm evil.

Uruha-yes you are

Aoi- Can't complain here…I didn't exactly do much though

Reita- I hate you

Kyo- Review or I'll kill you


	3. Chapter 3

LadyMiku- I hate my life

LadyMiku- I hate my life

Uruha-Your just mad because you got kicked out of a Cinema Deluxe theater for sitting on the floor.

Takeru- BOYCOTT!!

LadyMiku- Hai! Hai! Hai!

Swift- I think they've lost it.

Kyo- REBEL!!

Reita-R&R before Miku kills someone. Sweatdrops Anyway she owns nothing by the plot

Slowly Uruha came back to consciousness. He looked around him frantically, he didn't know where he was. He put a hand to his head, he felt like he'd been hit by a train. "Your awake, good, I'll tell Kai." He looked up to see Aoi standing in the door way. "KAI!! He lives again!"

Kai walked in looking depressed. "I've got some bad news, Kyo's kidnapped Reita and we only have 45 hours left to save him." Kai said softly looking up at Uruha pleadingly. "You have to save him, please, he's like my brother."

"Of course I'm going to save Reita, why wouldn't I. I love him." Uruha replied a smile crossing his face. "Let's go!"

"I'm coming too!" Aoi stood in front of the door defiantly not letting them pass. "Reita means as much to me as he does to you Kai. Please?"

"No, it's too dangerous Aoi, trust me." Uruha whispered softly in his ear. "If not for you own sake, then stay for Kai's sake. He loves you, I can tell."

"I refuse to leave Reita's fate up to just two people, one of whom I know can't fight what their up against!" Aoi shouted Uruha and Kai were sent flying backwards by a sudden wave of energy.

Uruha stood up and brushed himself off. "Well, looks like we have a late bloomer. Congrats, you're a mage like me." He looked at Kai who shrugged. "I guess we have to take him now, if anyone was to find out…"

Kai grimaced at the though of what would happen to their friend. "What? What would happen?" Aoi looked frightened. He didn't know he could do things like that, using magic and such.

They looked at one another. "Burned at the stake." Uruha looked down as he spoke and Kai just looked away from him. "Just like the rest of my family was." Uruha finished.

"I'm defiantly coming with you!" He replied looking at the two sorcerers. "Do you think I could help at all?"

"NO!" They both turned back to him and shouted.

"Magic is hard to control, it takes time to learn." Uruha placed his hand on Aoi's shoulder, giving him a sympathetic look. Then he had an idea, '_Hey Kai, what if we had him stay at my place, he could still be in touch with us, and look things up when we need it.'_

_'Sounds good to me, go for it.' _Kai replied mentally to the other sorcerer. Aoi seemed confused as to what they were doing.

"Aoi, here's a way you can help us." Uruha smiled at Kai. "Your house is outside the barrier right?"

"Of course it is, how else can I get somewhere fast by going to the edge nearest it." Kai shrugged smiling at Uruha, he'd have to put his trust in him if they wanted to save Reita. "Why?"

There was a blur and they stood in the entrance hall of the mansion where Uruha lived. "Well, follow me and I'll explain." He led them into a room with a computer and a headset. "This is a communications area, you'll be our researcher and go between on things. This way your not in immediate danger, but you can still help Reita." Aoi nodded taking a seat in the swivel chair.

"So this is my new office basically." He leaned back in the chair and it flipped over on him. "Ow, damn that hurt."

"Aoi, you just got pwned by your chair." Uruha replied helping the other up chuckling. He kicked the chair. "Be nice, he's helping us." The chair righted itself, and scooted knocking Aoi back into it. "Sorry about that, the chair has a mind of it's own."

"I've noticed." He muttered as the chair scooted itself back under the desk. Aoi booted up the computer and fitted the headset.

"Kai, I'm going to go get changed, I can't fight dresses like this." He gestured to his outfit. "This is for looks not for fighting." Uruha hurried off to his room. He came back out wearing a traditional black mage's outfit (Think Soren from Fire emblem Path of Radiance). "Come on Kai, lets go, my servants will have already loaded up a pair of horses for us to ride. I'll have another head set with me, so just call me anytime you find something we may need. Okay Aoi?"

Aoi nodded and gave them both a hug. "Please be okay." He whispered as he waved goodbye to them.

"Oh and Aoi, if I don't come back, the mansion and everything in it is yours. It's part of the law of magic, you're my student now. Remember that!" Uruha shouted back as he and Kai rode off towards the place Uruha had so long dreaded to return to.

Lady-Miku- falls over Finals are going to kill me!

Takeru-Wimp

Lady-Miku- Hey, I've got like a load of studying to do still.

Nara- Oh and by the way, she offend posts a while after these get typed.


End file.
